


Spirit Shenanigans

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2018 Christmas Drop [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Body Swap, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/F, Korra POV, Korrasami - Freeform, Short One Shot, Slightly humorous, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: What happens when Korra and Asami swap bodies for a day?





	Spirit Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 Christmas Drop 2 of 7

Yawning, I sit up with my eyes shut.  _ Dang… the sun is seriously bright… _ I rub my eyes before reaching down to scratch my lower back. It was nice and relieving before I noticed that my hair was tickling my hand.  _ Wait… I don't have long hair right now… _ Finally opening my eyes, I happened to look down to my left and see myself.  _ Okay cool I'm not tripping I do have short hair…  _ **_wait_ ** _. What?  _ Suddenly realizing that I  **see** myself right there, I whipped my head downward and looked at my body. I'm dumbfounded and my mouth drops.

"Oh. My. Spirits. AAAAAAAHHHH!!! WHAT THE HECK?!?!!!"

I'm full on panicking now.  _ No no no no no no!! I do not have pale skin! What the heck!! Why does my body look like Asami's?!! _ Quickly jumping out of bed, I'm running to the bathroom and my hair is flopping left and right before I slam the bathroom door open. My mouth drops again as I looked into the mirror.  _ WHY IN THE WORLD AM I LOOKING AT ASAMI'S NAKED BODY?!!  _

Twitching, I hear groaning and immediately ran back to our bed. I see my own body getting up and she cracked her neck side to side before speaking. "Korra… babe what's wrong why are you so loud? More like you're up?? Ugh… I feel so tired did we over do it last night?"

I'm still utterly shocked, staring at  **_my_ ** naked body. "A-Asami…"

She's rubbing her eyes now, "Yeah?"

"W-Why am I… d-did we switch bodies or something?"

"Huh? What are you ta-" she's looking at me now and has the same dumbfounded face I do.

Staring at her tan hand, "Holy, w-what the? No no no no am I still dreaming? Yeah that must be it… I don't recall drinking or taking any weird…" glancing up again, "But w-why am I staring at myself?" She's gripping her head in confusion, "Yeah… definitely a dream… there's just no way that-"

"Babe! I am not pulling your leg! I-I think we switched bodies!!?"

Her eye twitches and I can tell she's thinking real hard. "T-There has to be an explanation for this because I am **_not_** going crazy… am I??" Staring at me intensely.

I kind of start blushing feeling embarrassed even though it's  _ not  _ my body technically. "A-Asami… do you mind not staring so much… it's kinda embarrassing…"

"Hm? Why are you getting embarrassed? I'm staring at my body technically… wow that sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud…" my love says while letting out a soft sigh and getting out of bed.

She stretches tall before flexing my muscles, "Hm… as expected Korra. You really do have a nice body."

"Asami! Like you've never touch- BABE!!! Don't grab my boobs like that!" She's totally groping  **my** body when I'm in  **her** body…  _ Spirits this is so messed up _ . "B-Besides!!! Why are you so calm? Shouldn't you be freaking out like me?!"

Looking at me innocently, "Well it's not my fault you have such a nice body… mmh I can't help it…" unconsciously biting her lip, "I really do love your body Korra."

"Oh my spirits!" I'm definitely blushing, "Asami! I'm being serious sweetheart! What are we gonna do!?"

She giggling as she's walking closer to me, "Okay okay I'm sorry, enough jokes. But hmm… honestly I have no idea…" she wraps her arms over my shoulders,  _ Out of habit I guess _ , and it's kind of awkward since I'm taller at the moment. But still, it's nice and comforting so I wrapped my arms around her waist and we're both enjoying the warmth.

Asami breathed in my scent, or, well her own I guess, before leaning back a bit and glanced down at both of our bodies. "Mmm… well… for starters why don't we both go shower? After  _ last  _ night I think we could both use one."

I blush remembering the details, "Y-Yeah sounds good…"

_Now, I_ ** _repeat_** _,_ showering together is so **so** ** _so_** awkward… obviously we went in together and we've bathed together plenty of times before but this… this is too much. I'm trying to soap up my body, well Asami's, but can't help but feel paranoid as Asami is doing the same thing. Like, like she's soaping **my** body up while playing with me, or well her body, at the same time as well. This is just way too surreal… why isn't she embarrassed about touching her own body when she's not in it!!? Like she's full on washing my… my d-down stairs perfectly fine… am I being too sensitive? 

_ Ugh… I don't get it! _

Then after that long and weird shower session, we're both clothed now and Asami is making a cup of coffee. Although I do have to say, I am slightly amused since she's sort of struggling to grab a cup from the cabinet. Normally I sleep in so Asami is usually the only one who drinks coffee in the morning. Seeing her on her tippy toes, she seems slightly annoying. _Yeah_ _I know. I'm shorter. Shut it._ Watching her struggle I giggled slightly before walking over and grabbed the cup for her. _It's nice being tall sometimes._

"Here you go."

She glances at me with her lips puckered, "Thanks…"

Awww I can tell she's pouting and that's cute.  _ Wait… does that mean I'm calling myself cute??? Arghh! This is just way too confusing…  _ "S-So… now what?" I ask while sitting back down on the stool.

Pouring herself a cup, "Well… let's retrace what happened yesterday… mmh didn't you say you went to the spirit world?" Taking a sip and making a face of disgust, "Did you get cursed or touch anything weird?" She asks while grabbing some milk and sugar, pouring it into her cup and stirring it with a spoon. 

_ Right, I don't like black coffee. Guess my body preferences are still the same. _

Rubbing my chin, I'm racking my brain trying to think of something. "Um… I-I don't know, I don't think so…"

I watch as Asami blows on the cup again before taking a sip, "Well… I can't really imagine some other reason to explain this. Nothing we did was out of ordinary… I think. What did you do yesterday? I went to work, had a bunch of meetings after meetings and then went home, prepared dinner and eventually you came back, we ate food, watched some movers, went to bed, had sex and then slept."

I kinda blush hearing the word "sex" come from my mouth. I tend to be bashful and embarrassed to talk about stuff like that out loud so it's weird hearing it… clearing my throat, "Well I went to Air Temple Island, did some training, played with the kids, had a meeting with Raiko, and then went to the Spirit World, talked to some spirits and then home and etc…" blushing slightly.

She finished about half the cup before setting it on the counter, "Hmm… you sure you didn't run into any weird spirits or maybe even a plant or something?"

"Mm…" my brows are really scrunched before it hit me, "Aahhh!! Come to think about it, there was this one plant that randomly sprayed something on me! Maybe that's the one?!!"

Her brows went up, "That's gotta be it Korra! We need to go check it out and ask Iroh! Maybe he'll know what happened?"

I'm grinning now, "Alright let's go there now!" I start walking towards the door but Asami stops me.

"Wait, Korra!" She grabbed my forearm tightly, though probably by accident since she's not used to my strength. 

_ Ehh,  _ I mentally shrug.

"Before we go,  _ I  _ need to cancel my meetings. i can't really attend them looking like the Avatar since people will be confused… you need to take my place."

My brow twitches as I pucker my lips, "Right… true but um… well s-should we you know… tell our friends…"

She lets go of my arm now, "Mmh no… at least not yet. I'd like to believe we can solve this before it becomes an issue." She leans up and kisses my check, "Oh but before we deal with things… c-can you still bend?"

"Ah!" The realization just hit me, Asami can't bend and I'm in her body. She can't bend but she's in my body. She's in the Avatar's body but then Raava is connected to my spirit which is in her body.

_ Spirits this is confusing. _

"W-Well…" raising my hand, I focused my chi at the tip of my finger in attempt to spark a small flame. I wince and have one eye shut while waiting, nothing. I look at her and shake my head, "What about you… can you bend?"

"W-Well… um… how would you…"

_ Right! _

How is Asami supposed to know. "Umm well… you kinda just focus your energy and mm… like concentrate on this energy that's in the pit of your stomach and guide it up to you finger tip with a strong breath… for firebending at least."

She seems not amused and has this face of confusion.

"Okay wait a sec," walking over to the sink I pour a glass of water. "Here try waterbending it should come to you easier since I am of water tribe blood." I pull her body forward and move behind her. Wrapping my left arm around her waist, I led her right hand to the glass of water. "Now, focus on the water and try to feel it. Take slow breaths and try guiding the flow."

After a moment of silence, she lets out a huff. "Nope… I don't think so." Putting her hand down, "Let's head over to Future Industries now, I gotta- well you gotta tell them to reschedule the meetings."

I frown, "Dang that's gonna be nerve wracking…"  _ Pretending to be you…  _ I sigh deeply, "Well alright let's hurry before it gets even later."

After we left our house, Asami sped over to work and I found it extremely bizarre looking at my body drive so perfectly. Now I wouldn't exactly say I'm jealous since I know I'm not the best driver around but I do have to say, I  _ do _ look fine. We arrived there in no time and she pulled over to the curb before looking at me, "Well… go inside and walk in proud with your head tall. You don't have to say much, just go to Haruhi at the front desk and say something urgent came up so I need to reschedule the meetings. After that just walk away."

"What?! Babe you sure? Wouldn't that make you look bad?"

She chuckles while leaning over and kisses me on the lips, "It's okay don't worry. I'll take care of it later. Be confident okay sweetie. You _are_ the Avatar even if you're in _my_ body."

Scratching my head, "Ugh! Okay okay babe, I'll be right back…" she smiles and winks at me as I reluctantly walk outside. Flipping my hair past my shoulder,  _ Okay be like Asami. Stand tall. Look sexy. You got this!  _ Making a nice, confident smile, I feel like the door person blushed slightly as I walked past him. But I do have to say I feel completely awkward walking up to the front desk. It's not the same coming here as myself versus Asami. I mean, she  _ is _ the CEO of Future Industries while I'm just her girlfriend who doesn't work here. 

Stepping up to the front desk, I see a young lady who I assume is Haruhi. "H-Hey there Haruhi."

She looks up, "Good morning Ms. Sato, do you need something miss?"

Swallowing hard, "Actually… something urgent came up this morning and I need to reschedule today's meetings. This was on my way so it was quicker for me to drop by in person to inform you. That will be all, please send them my regards." I pivot around and start walking away.

"W-Wait, what Ms. Sato! Ms Sato!!"

I refrain from making any weird faces because I know Asami has a good poker face so I can't tarnish her reputation. But obviously I'm walking as quick as possible back to the car and once I got in, I slammed the door shut. Letting out a loud groan, "Ugh I'm so sorry babe… I don't know if that went well…"

She held my hand supportingly, "Come on Korra you couldn't have been that bad… don't worry baby I know you did just fine! Anyways let's hurry to the portal."

When we reached the spirit portal, we quickly greeted the air acolytes and went on our way. And of course, obviously Asami smoothly made an excuse for our abrupt visit so none of them had a clue what was happening or even questioned us. As we went in the portal, we were holding hands as we walked out the beam of light with some determination. We aren't on a vacation like the last time we came and we  _ needed  _ to figure out what's happening between us.

"Well… where should we start Korra? Do you remember where it happened? Maybe we can just let the same plant do it's thing and hope that it'll reverse the process?" 

I scrunch my face, "Um… that's… well…" looking aimlessly around, "Yup… things… look a bit different and well… I honestly am not sure where it happened… I was too busy talking with them and hearing out their thoughts…"

Asami smiled softly, "Of course you were."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

She's giggling as we're walking around aimlessly, "Sorry baby, I don't mean it in a weird or bad way. It's just like you to get engrossed in a conversation with them. I really love that about you, caring for everyone in your own way."

I think I'm slightly blushing, "T-Thanks. You were pretty good out there to when we entered the portal. You really are smart and quick to decisions and suggestions."

We're both smiling as we kiss each other innocently before jumping at a sudden voice clearing his throat.

"Ahem what a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you two young ladies. What brings you two to the spirit world again? Another date?"

By reflex I react first, "W-What! That's not it Iroh! The last time I came was to talk to the spirits and some plant cursed me or something! Besides we're too busy to go on a proper date!"

Iroh is starting at me, well Asami, with a surprised and weird expression. "K-Korra? Is that you?"

I frowned while nodding my head and he looks back and forth at my body's and Asami's. "Well well well… this is… a surprise. How did you two switch bodies?"

I then went on this mini tangent explaining what happened and we asked him if he knew anything about our situation. 

"Hmm I see… well this is extraordinary. I never would have thought that I'd see this happen," Iroh says in that calming voice of his while stroking his beard.

"You know about it!!" Both me and Asami say excited with hope.

He chuckles before continuing, "Yes I do young Avatar and Ms. Sato. You see, as you know there are plenty of different spirits ranging from animals, to plants and even terrains. And within them there are plenty of fun, mischievous, and rambunctious spirits! But based on your story, there is only one spirit that I can think of that relates to your situation and that particular one is known as the Cupidious Flower."

"Uh huh…" both Asami and I say in unison while stepping closer to him.

He smiles before starting again, "Don't worry young ladies. The effects will wear off in due time depending how much pollen you got on you."

We let out a breath of relief before he gives us a sly look.

"Well here's a fun fact about the Cupidious Flower… this flower  _ loves  _ messing with couples and it has a keen sense to search for people who are madly in love. But that doesn't mean it'll get just anyone but if it does sense someone and  _ only _ if they are madly in love, it'll know right away. It can also sense if your partner feels the same and if it's mutual, he'll spray you!" Letting out a whole hearted laugh, "It's extremely rare to find a matching pair so it must've have been so joyful getting you two. You too sure are a beautiful couple," Iroh honestly says with a joyful smile.

We blush before looking at each other. It's becoming kind of awkward and I'm becoming seriously embarrassed so I scratched my head, well Asami's… "Ahahaha t-that's good then… so… we'll just hope for the best and hopefully we'll be back in our own bodies by tomorrow…?"

Asami seemed to have regained her composure, "Well… there's nothing we can do but wait so that's what we'll do… thank you for wisdom Iroh. It really is an honor to meet you," she says while bowing slightly.

"Of course anytime. Please, feel free to come back here whenever you two are not busy in the world of the living."

"We will but, we should probably run along now if things are going to be okay. Right Korra? We did just leave abruptly from our… responsibilities…" Asami suggests while grabbing my hand. 

I'm still kind of embarrassed, "Y-Yeah we probably should go now shouldn't we…"

"Alright then. Don't keep me holding you two back, run along now! Ah! but before you go, can I give you one more piece of advice?" We nod, "You should have some fun while you can because it's not everyday you get to see things in your partner's perspective." 

I'm dying of embarrassment since I'm blushing more and we say our farewells before parting. Asami seems to be completely back to normal which makes sense because the issue has been resolved. And as for me, I'm happy things are just fine but I'm also embarrassed because that  _ "cupidis" _ thing apparently only gets people in  _ love _ .  **_Madly in love_ ** _. _ Now that's… embarrassing… to think a spirit can see how much I love my girlfriend…  _ annddd  _ vice versa apparently so that makes me happy.  _ Hehe… I'm probably smiling like a dumbass… I hope Asami doesn't notice. _

Iroh watched as the two young ladies walked hand in hand into the portal. "Ahh young love it sure is beautiful… now… care to show yourself cupidious?"

A warm, not too feminine yet masculine voice chuckles before speaking. "You knew I was there?"

"Yes I did," Iroh chuckles, "But… did you have to get those two yesterday? I heard that Asami had an important meeting today."

Laughing once again, "I'm sorry it's just that I've sensed their love for quite a while now and from the Avatar nonetheless! I've been wanting to get her for a while now and she just so happened to walk past me yesterday so I couldn't help myself!" Laughing cheerfully.

Iroh laughs with the spirit as well, "Those two do make a wonderful pair."

"They sure do," the spirit says while fading away.

#

After we came back from the spirit world, we quickly went back home and cleared our schedules for the rest of the day. Now that we knew the reason behind our… circumstances, we were more calm. We ended up enjoying some intimacy, talking for hours about our lives, what we've been doing recently, our current struggles to even pointless things like why we didn't like certain foods. Then, we spared for fun to see how different things would be and well… Asami may or may not have kicked my butt since she was… in a  _ more  _ physical fit body to compliment her  _ amazing  _ martial arts skills. 

_ Geez, she just impresses me everytime by how strong and awesome she is! _

But well, today ended up becoming a nice home date and it was fun! It's been a while since we've got to hung out but as time went by, it got darker and colder so we started watching some movers while snuggling in bed. Then… at some point in time Asami's hand, well mines, started… exploring.

"Ohhhh no! Asami we are not having s-sex like this!!!" I'm completely flustered as Asami is pinning me down with my own body.  _ Ugh aah! I can't break free! Why am I so strong?! _ I'm thrashing about trying to break free, "Babe! Seriously I don't wanna see myself as we- AAH!"

She just cupped my lower region, well her's, and she's definitely toying with me! 

"Seriously Asami stop this is just so weird!! DAH! S-Stop stripping my clothes!" 

My heart is pounding like crazy and she is smirking as my arms are now pinned down with her right hand while she's pulling off my clothes with the other. "You mean  _ my  _ clothes." Giggling smugly, "But hey I do have to say, working out everyday pays off baby." She winks while licking her lips with anticipation.   


I'm wiggling and squirming like crazy beneath her as she slipped off my pants  _ and _ panties all in  _ one _ ,  **_dang_ ** go!  _ No no no no no no no! I don't wanna watch myself as-as we- _ I'm watching her take off her clothes now and I'm low key in shock since Asami's  _ actually  _ eager to make love like this. Like, like isn't she embarrassed? Come on, you're basically trying to have sex with yourself?!

"B-Babe you know you're basically trying to do yourself right? Isn't that just… weird for you!? Narcissist much?" I'm trying to persuade the CEO of a successful company… it's  **not** going well. 

_ Somebody help me! _

'Korra please," she is kissing me on the lips tenderly, "Like you aren't interested in how this is gonna go down. Besides, you'll get to see yourself in my prospective when we… have some  _ fun _ ."

She somehow took off all her clothes within the time I was distracted and well…  _ dang. _ My lower half feels numb and I am  _ NOT _ trying to do or be done by myself!

"Relax baby. Let's have some fun tonight," she says in a voice filled with lust while leaning down onto me.

Flinching like crazy, "N-No! Babe NO! S-Stop- aahh… AAAHH!!"

After that, everything was a blur and I tried very hard not to watch myself as we… made love. And well… all I have to say is,  **_wow…_ ** but, please spirits never again. The next morning I am seriously groaning and my body,  _ especially  _ my lower region, feels seriously sore as heck.  _ Ugh… we definitely over did it last night… geez why was Asami so eager- _

My eyes snapped open as I sat up and stared at  **_my_ ** tan skin! "Aa… aaa… y-YES!!! BABY YES I'M BACK!!" I'm smiling like a goofball and couldn't help but kiss my biceps. Looking down,  _ Yup Asami is by my side.  _ She's lying on her stomach and I'm grinning like crazy while shaking her body, "Asami! Babe wake up! I'm back! We're back!!!" Happily laughing in victory, Asami is groaning while stretching slightly, "Yes! Yes yes yes! How much I miss my body!!"

Now she's grabbing the pillow roughly before weakly pushing herself up, "Mmrhh… Korra?" She looks pretty tired while slowly opening one eye, "We're back? That's good… ughh… my body is so sore…" plotting back down on the mattress.

I smirk before rubbing her back softly, "Well well well, I guess you got what you wanted." I gave her a wink while snickering smugly because we both know that it is  _ her _ fault that  _ she's  _ sore.

My love glances at me with a slight glare, "Oh shut it!" She lightly slaps my thigh before plopping back down onto the mattress. "Well since we're back to normal now, there's no emergency… mmh… please let me sleep now…"

Still grinning like a queen, I lean down and kissed her cheek. "Okay whatever you say babe. I'll just go help myself to a nice, warm and long shower!"

I know that Asami is a little jealous but hey, she brought that soreness upon herself. Oh well, she's taking it like a champ since she's getting a bit comfortable and lazing back under the blanket which I pulled over her.

"Well sleep tight babe, I'll make some us breakfast for when you're up!"

"Mmh… thanks… love you."

"Love you too," I smile and kissed the back of her shoulder before heading into the shower. Turning on the knob to piping hot,  _ Spirits this was an… interesting experience. I'm kinda glad it happened though because I feel like we bonded more. Not like I'll ever tell Asami though… oh well! _

_ Thank you spirit shenanigans…  _


End file.
